Scorpion
) }} '|align=center}} Scorpion is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the first Mortal Kombat arcade game. He holds the unique distinction, with Raiden and Sub-Zero (in one form or another), of appearing in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. ]] Scorpion is arguably one of the most popular characters in the Mortal Kombat series. In life, Scorpion was the codename for a human ninja assassin and one of the Shirai Ryu clan's finest warriors: Hanzo Hasashi. About Scorpion It is also known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Now, Scorpion is a black and yellow garbed, hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his family. Despite the fact that Scorpion has previously allied himself with the forces of evil (when promised either a means of resurrection on Earth or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered his clan), he is not inherently evil. In fact, Scorpion has, at times, indirectly assisted the game's protagonists, although his reasons for doing so always ultimately serve to benefit his own motives. Fans of the series often perceive Scorpion as the title's foremost anti-hero, due to his tendency to undertake actions which serve to benefit good, albeit in his own gruesome, self-serving and vigilant manner. Scorpion's demeanor, characteristics, persona, and self-reliance have all contributed to his popularity, with Scorpion ironically appearing as the most human in nature and choice when compared to the purely virtuous "good guys" and the diabolically evil "bad guys." Although Scorpion is featured alongside the forces of evil in the opening scene of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he remains neutral, due to his fierce hatred of Quan Chi. When masked, Scorpion appears human, although this is merely an illusion. When revealing his true self, only Scorpion's skull remains, which sometimes appears on fire. Scorpion's most popular and recognized skill is his famous spear attack, which is used to draw an opponent toward him. Scorpion will shout "Get over here!" or "Come here!" while executing this technique. Storyline Pre Mortal Kombat Born to the Shirai-ryu Ninja clan, Hanzo Hasashi was among the best shinobi in the clan. He earned the name "Sasori", the Japanese word for "Scorpion" because of his incredible Ninja skills, and his life was blessed with kombat for the glory of his clan's Grand Master. However, when he recieved a mission from the vile necromancer Quan Chi to steal the sacred Map of Elements from the Order of Light's Shaolin Temple, Scorpion was brutally murdered in battle by the Lin Kuei warrior, Sub-Zero. Consequently his family, and his clan were slaughtered by Quan Chi as payment to the Lin Kuei. Scorpion's soul was sent to the Netherrealm, where he laid waste. He fought Sub-Zero again in the Prison of Souls during his damnation, but was beaten again, allowing the Lin Kuei warrior to escape. Mortal Kombat Two years after being slain by the elder Sub-Zero, Scorpion was resurrected by Quan Chi, returned to Earthrealm, and participated in Shang Tsung's tournament. If he defeated Sub-Zero, he would avenge himself and from what Quan Chi told him, his clan, but if he was defeated again, his soul would be hurled into oblivion. However, it would not be until after Liu Kang's defeat of Goro that he would catch Sub-Zero unguarded and have his revenge, burning the defeated Lin Kuei to death. Immediately afterward, he returned to the Netherrealm in an explosion of fire and ash. Mortal Kombat II While in the Netherrealm, Scorpion would catch wind of a new tournament in Outworld, as well as Sub-Zero's participation. Shocked and angered that his murderer somehow returned to life, Scorpion followed his opponent to Shao Kahn's tournament. However, during one of Sub-Zero's battles, he witnessed the Lin Kuei sparing his opponent's life. He would soon learn that this Sub-Zero was not his murderer, but Sub-Zero's younger brother. To atone for slaying his kin, Scorpion vowed to protect Sub-Zero instead. But Sub-Zero would never know this, or the reason behind it. Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/''Mortal Kombat Trilogy When Shao Kahn invaded Earthrealm and unsuccessfully tried to conquer the Netherrealm as well, Scorpion was inadvertently set free, and began walking the Earth once more. He pledged allegiance to no one, taking neither friends nor enemies. Shao Kahn, however, recognized Scorpion's superior warrior skills, and enlisted the ninja in his forces. Scorpion's allegiance with Shao Kahn quickly dissolved when he discovered that Sub-Zero was one of Earth's Chosen warriors and therefore one of Shao Kahn's targets. He turned on Shao Kahn, and sided with the Earthrealm warriors in their final showdown with the evil emperor. With Shao Kahn and his minions defeated, Earth reverted back to normal, causing Scorpion to return to the Netherrealm once more. Mortal Kombat 4/Mortal Kombat Gold Sometime after his return to the Netherrealm, Scorpion heard that his wife and child had been slain. He encountered the sorcerer Quan Chi, who told Scorpion that Sub-Zero was the murderer. Hearing this angered Scorpion anew, and he swore he would slay Sub-Zero, much like his brother before him. However, in Scorpion's ending, Quan Chi reveals that he had tricked Scorpion into believing that Sub-Zero had slain his wife and child in the hope that he would break his vow of protecting Sub-Zero as retribution for killing his brother the original Sub-Zero. The true murderer of Scorpion's family was Quan Chi. After Scorpion defeated the new Sub-Zero and learned the truth, the sorcerer attempted to transport Scorpion back to the Netherrealm. Thinking quickly, the spectre ran towards the sorcerer, sending both of them back to the Netherrealm. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance During the years that Quan Chi spent trapped in the fifth plane of the Netherrealm, he would be chased, brutalized, and tortured by Scorpion. Quan Chi had little chance of escape, as his powers were weakened while he was in the Netherrealm, and Scorpion's power and strength conversely increased (note: Quan Chi, as Shinnok's second-in-command, had previously resided in the Netherrealm. However, this was explained as a new region of the Netherrealm where sorcerers retain their power). Quan Chi eventually struck a deal with the two Oni, Drahmin and Moloch, who fought off Scorpion for him. When Quan Chi escaped the Netherrealm through a portal, Scorpion followed him, but it did not send him to the same place. He continued to hound Quan Chi in a game of cat-and-mouse until he found himself at Shang Tsung's palace, where he was ambushed by Drahmin and Moloch, who had also escaped the Netherrealm. They threw him into the Soulnado, believing that it would eliminate the ninja spectre once and for all. Mortal Kombat: Deception Sco rpion, however, managed to escape into the Void before the purity of the soulnado tore him apart. While in the Void, he met the Elder Gods, in whom he had never believed, and forever became changed from what he saw. He also witnessed Raiden's sacrifice and Onaga's dominance beginning to unfold. The Elder Gods were aware of his presence and enhanced his mortal and supernatural abilities, making him the Champion of the Elder Gods. The Elder Gods gave him a new mission, to seek and destroy Onaga before he unmade the realms. Scorpion emerged from the Void and returned to Outworld. Scorpion is seen in Konquest mode before Onaga goes to retrieve the amulet from Quan Chi and fights Shujinko in the name of the Elder Gods. Shujinko won the battle. In his ending it is said that Scorpion tracked Onaga through the realms to fight him, but it is actually unknown if he fought him, as it is known that at least Shujinko was the one who destroyed the Dragon King. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon In Konquest mode, Scorpion was no longer willing to serve as the Elder gods' cha mpion. This was due to the bargain he had made with the Elder Gods to serve them in the first place; they would resurrect the Shirai Ryu clan along with the ressurection of his wife and son, in return for his services. While the Elder gods did fulfill their promise, they brought back the Shirai Ryu clan as hellspawned warriors, the same as Scorpion. Enraged at what he perceived as their betrayal, Scorpion vowed to gain vengeance on the Elder Gods by removing the two things crucial to their plans to prevent Armageddon - the Edenian brothers Taven and Daegon. As Taven made his way to a final confrontation with his brother, Scorpion's clan repeatedly attacked him. With his warriors unable to stop the half-god, Scorpion used his powers of the Nether and summoned giant, flaming skulls to attack Taven. Yet again, Taven prevailed, leaving Scorpion to fight him, but the ninja spectre lost. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe In the story mode, Scorpion first interrupted a battle between Liu Kang and Sub-Zero. After a losing battle with Liu Kang, Scorpion switched places with the Flash and was captured weakened by Batman. Scorpion escaped and later brought Sub-Zero to the Netherrealm and the two battle, freeing Quan Chi. Quan Chi sent Sub-Zero back to warn Raiden that alliances needed to be formed to stop the world merging, and then he sent Scorpion to look for the Princess Kitana. Scorpion went to Gotham, where he confronted the Joker who foolishly tried to take on the ninja spectre and was thrashed by him. Not finding the princess there, Scorpion ventured to Wonder Woman's island; She refused to let Scorpion wander the island, so he fought the princess and bested her. Scorpion then went to Metropolis, where he was met by Superman. Annoyed with the Man of Steel, Scorpion turned out to have an advantage due to Superman's weakness from magic. After the fight, an enraged Kitana appeared and Scorpion, with no other choice, beat her unconscious. Quan Chi then appeared and ordered Scorpion to take her to Raiden. Awake, Kitana informed all the Kombatants of the being known as Dark Kahn, who was the focal point of the worlds merging. Scorpion teamed up with Shang Tsung and Baraka to take on Captain Marvel in the Netherealm only to be defeated. Scorpion was then forced to work with Sub-Zero, and they made their way to the Wu Shi Academy, where he confronted Lex Luthor and Catwoman. Though Sub-Zero froze Catwoman in place, he and Scorpion both were defeated by Luthor. Mortal Kombat (2011) As in the original timeline, Scorpion, under Quan Chi's Command, entered Shang Tsung's tournament to avenge his death, and false information given by Quan Chi of his participation of the Shirai Ryu Massacre by the hands of the Lin Kuei, by Bi-Han, also known as Sub-Zero. Raiden, having seen the visions from the future, was aware that Scorpion would kill him (and therefore, cause the eventual rebirth of Bi-Han as Noob Saibot). Raiden urged Scorpion not to kill Sub-Zero. Though he swore he would kill Sub-Zero, he only agreed to spare him under the promise of Raiden requesting the Elder Gods to resurrect his clan. Scorpion eventual battled Sub-Zero as he brought both of them to the Netherrealm. Scorpion emerged victorious. Quan Chi appeared and ordered him to kill Sub-Zero. Scorpion, remembering his bargain with Raiden, refused. Then, Quan Chi showed Scorpion images of the Lin Kuei's slaughter of the Shirai Ryu. It was then through a false image of Sub-Zero murdering Scorpions wife and infant child that brought Scorpion to kill him (despite Sub-Zero's insisting that it was not him). During Shao Kahn's tournament, he faced Sub-Zero's younger brother Kuai Liang (who had taken over the mantle and was intent of avenging his brother). They battled, with Sub-Zero eventually gaining the upper hand. Before he could finish Scorpion, Lin Kuei cyborgs captured him. Scorpion then teleported away. During Shao Kahns invasion of Erathrealm, he confronted one last time by Raiden in the Netherrealm. Scorpion battled the Thunder God, but lost. He swiftly teleported away as Quan Chi appeared. Biographies * '''Mortal Kombat:' "Like Sub-Zero, Scorpions true name and origin are not known. He has shown from time to time distrust and hatred towards Sub-Zero. Between Ninjas, this is usually a sign of opposing clans." '' *'Mortal Kombat 2:' ''"The hell-spawned spectre rises from the pits. After learning of Sub-Zero's return, he again stalks the ninja assassin- following him into the dark realm of the Outworld where he continues his own unholy mission." *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3:' "When Shao Kahn makes a failed attempt at stealing the souls which occupy Earth's hell, Scorpion is able to escape from the Nether region. Free to roam the Earth once more, Scorpion holds allegiance with no one. He's a wild card in Earth's struggle against the Outworld." * Mortal Kombat 4: "In hopes of gaining Scorpion as a new ally in the war with the Elder Gods, Quan Chi makes the dead Ninja an offer he cannot refuse... Life, in exchange for his services as a warrior against the Elders. Scorpion accepts, but hides under ulterior motives." *'Deadly Alliance:' "The ninja spectre Scorpion had assumed for many years that Sub-Zero had killed his family and clan, only to later discover that the true murderer was the sorcerer Quan Chi. After revealing his treachery, Quan Chi then attempted to send Scorpion to the 5th plane of the Netherealm. Thinking quickly, Scorpion grappled the sorcerer at the last moment and they were both transported to that forbidden realm. This turn of events boded well for Scorpion and his strength increased the longed he remained there. Quan Chi's powers, however, proved to be useless against him. Scorpion hunted Quan Chi relentlessly throughout the Netherealm, thrashing him every chance he could. Eventually, Quan Chi enlisted the help of two Oni to protect him from the onslaught. When Quan Chi finally discovered a way out of the Netherealm through a strange portal, Scorpion rushed to follow him. He emerged in Outworld but in a different location, far from his prey. He can still sense Quan Chi's presence and will hunt him wherever he runs to. There is nowhere the sorcerer can hide." *'Deception: (Bio Kard)' "In his haste to confront his nemesis, Quan Chi, he was ambushed by two Oni and cast into a powerful soulnado. He would surely have been torn apart by the souls trapped there had he not managed to escape into the Void." *'Deception:' "In my haste to confront my nemesis, Quan Chi, I was ambushed by two oni and cast into a powerful soulnado. I would surely have been torn apart by the souls trapped there had I not managed to escape in the Voids. It was there that I first set eyes on the fabled Elder Gods. I would forever changed by this encounter. While in the Void, I witness, along with the Elder Gods, the death of Raiden and the re-emergence of the Dragon King. Suddenly aware of my presence, the Elder Gods transformed me into their servant and gave me a new purpose: to prevent the Dragon King from merging the realms." * Shaolin Monks: "A tormented spectre bent on revenge, Scorpion has one desire: to slay the one who killed his family and clan. Returning from the abyss of death, he will find his nemesis. He will destroy Sub-Zero." *'MK vs DCU:' "Scorpion was once a member of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan before he was slain by the elder Sub-Zero. Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament and killed Sub-Zero to avenge the murders of his family and clan. But Sub-Zero's younger brother assumed his name and donned the familiar blue assassin's garb. Though he remains Quan Chi's enforcer, Scorpion will not rest until this Sub-Zero has been slain as well." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being the vengeful spectre he is, Scorpion is most associated with the element of hellfire, a darker variant of the Earth-related fire element. Scorpion only seems to use the element to confirm the death of his opponents. As a spectre, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. He has the ability to teleport, often used in the form of surprise or ambush attacks. In addition, Scorpion no longer has a face. The mask (and the skin behind it) is a disguise that hides his ghastly skull, from which he can spew forth lethal shots of hellfire. The scope of Scorpion's powers on how long he remains in his abode, the Netherrealm. This proves to be advantageous to him when he pursued Quan Chi in the depths of hell, whose magic is diminished by the power and nature of the realm. It is unknown how powerful Scorpion would have been had he'd stayed in the Netherrealm without the concern of chasing Sub-Zero, and later, Quan Chi. Like many ninja, Scorpion is well-versed in the art of armed kombat, having wielded various weapons throughout the tournaments, from axes to the most recent twin Ninjato. Scorpion's most recurring weapon is the Spear, a kunai attached to a sturdy rope, representing Scorpion's "Stinger". At times, the spear would be empowered with hellfire for more power. Various depictions of the spear had been made before Deadly Alliance. In the comics, it was shown as a chain tied to a mace and in the movies, it appeared as a sentient serpentine creature that spawned from within his own hand. In Deception, Scorpion is empowered by the Elder Gods to combat Onaga. Indeed, the power-up proves sufficient as he is able to defeat the Dragon King, who was unfazed against the combined might of Raiden, the thunder god and Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, two of the most powerful sorcerers in the series. Signature moves * Bloody Spear: Sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" (In Shaolin Monks, he —albeit rarely— says profane versions of both phrases). This is Scorpion's famous signature move. In "Shaolin Monks," the move could be upgraded so as to be used a whip-like weapon. It was originally believed that Scorpion's spear was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand when really it was a simple kunai, and it was thrown from his belt as seen in newer games such as Deadly Alliance and Deception (or in the case of MKvs.DCU ''launched from a small device on the underside of his gauntlet) it is not the snake like picture as depicted elsewhere. (''MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) *'Hellfire Punch:' Teleporting behind his opponent he connects with a punch called the Teleport Attack In Deception and Unchained; Scorpion gained this attack as a kick instead of a punch, however he regained this attack as a punch in Armageddon, whilst the kick form of this attack is given to Chameleon. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) *'Aerial Back Teleport Punch:' Scorpion performs his hellfire punch in the air. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK SM, MK 2011) *'Forward Hellfire Punch:' Scorpion jumps forward doing his Hellfire Punch without teleport. (MKT, MK 2011) *'Leg Takedown:' Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. (MKII, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) *'Air Throw:' Scorpion throws his opponent while in the air. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK 2011) *'Fire Breath:' Removing his mask to show his flaming skull, he spews fire on his opponent. (MK4, MKG) *'Hellfire:' Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) *'Flaming Backflip Kick:' Scorpion performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK:SM, MK 2011) *'Self Immolate:' Scorpion releases a blast of hellfire from his body. (MKvsDCU) *thumb|right|250pxX-Ray Move - Scorpion Sting: 'Scorpion teleports underneath some flames before throwing a brutal punch to the opponent and breaking their skull, causing them to fall over. He then walks over and stomps on their chest breaking the ribs and heart. (''MK 2011) Fatalities *'''Toasty!: Scorpion's signature fatality. Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing a skull face, and breathes fire at his opponent, burning them alive and causing them to explode (usually resulting in Dan Forden saying "Toasty!"; in Mortal Kombat 4 Forden will say "Toasty! 3D!" owing to it being transferred to a new graphic dimension). For an unknown reason in Shaolin Monks, it was renamed to "Flame", although Forden still says "Toasty!" afterward at random. The fate of the opponent's body had differed in each game. In the first game, the opponent was merely reduced to a skeleton instantly which then fell to its knees. In the second, the opponent would flail their arms in agony for a few moments before exploding. In the third game, the opponent's skeleton would burn for a few moments before crumbling into a pile of charred bone. By the fourth game however, the opponent's flesh would merely burn without removal of skin, meat or flesh. In Mortal Kombat 2011, the fatality appears as a downloadable extra alongside Scorpion's klassic skin. (MK, MKII, UMK3, MKT, MK4, MK:SM, MKvsDCU, MK 2011) *'Spear Slice:' Scorpion takes out his signature kunai, slices his opponent across the throat, then slices the unlucky individual through the hip, his or her torso falling to the ground. In MK:SM, this was changed to a backhand followed by Scorpion stabbing the opponent with the kunai, then ripping his or her body across the blade embedded in his or her stomach. Scorpion rips the torso off, then raises it in victory in this version. (MK2, MK:SM) *'Annihilation:' Scorpion goes into his victory pose as the ground begins to shake violently. Moments later, he and his opponent are automatically transported to Scorpion's Lair where numerous of his dead Shirai Ryu clan members rise from the ground to utterly destroy the opponent. The Fatality is presumed to be brutal enough to fade to black as the opponent is beaten before a splat and an intense scream is heard. In the console ports of UMK3, instead of an army of Scorpion clones coming to maul the opponent, the opponent immolated by no visible means. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hand from Hell:' Scorpion raises his hand, and, from a hellish hole in the ground, emerges a giant, fiery, skeletal hand that proceeds to grab his opponent and pull him or her below. (MKT) *'Scorpion Sting:' Scorpion morphs into a giant scorpion and rips the opponent's torso with his tail. This was most likely added due to fan complaints that Scorpion received a penguin morph for his Animality instead of his namesake creature, which Sheeva already had. (MK4) *'Spear Shot:' Scorpion tosses his spear at the opponent's head. As the kunai is lodged in it, Scorpion begins to violently pull on the rope until the head breaks off. (MK DA) *'Head Rip:' Borrowed wholesale from the original Sub-Zero in an ironic twist, Scorpion plunges his hand into the victim's neck and promptly rips the head off with the spine still attached. (MKD) *'Hellish Dismemberment:' Scorpion fires his Spear to rip off the opponent's arm. He fires it off once more to rip off a leg. As the victim pleads for mercy saying, "No. No! NO!!" Scorpion slowly walks over to the opponent, holds their head and promptly snaps their neck, swiftly ending their life. (MKD) *'Lava Pool:' Scorpion manifests a pool of lava below him and descends into it whilst a second drags the opponent in as the victim is burned by the hellfire. Moments later, the body is thrown back out of the pit, now reduced to a skeleton. (MKvsDCU) *'Split Decision:' Scorpion unsheathes his sword and slices his opponent's torso. He then cuts his opponent's throat and delivers a powerful kick which sends their torso and head off their body. As the head comes falling down, he slices it vertically in half. (MK 2011)thumb|250px|right|Scorpion Fatality in MK (2011) *thumb|250px|right|Scorpion's Nether Gates FatalityNether Gates: Scorpion takes out his spear and stabs his opponent in the throat, then wraps it around the opponent's neck and opens up two portals, one leading to the Netherrealm. He then kicks the opponent in to the first portal and he/she comes out the other with their flesh melted off and hanged by the spear. (MK 2011) *'Boss Fatality:' Scorpion shoots a spear into the victim which pushes and makes them fall into lava. After this he pulls the spear back and tosses it with the victim until it hits one of the columns with bloody skeletons. The skeletons then rip the victim apart. Both Scorpion and Inferno Scorpion do this as a boss fatality. (MK:SM) Other finishers *'Friendship #1: Scorpion Doll Sale': Scorpion whips out a Scorpion doll and text appears on the screen saying "Buy a Scorpion Doll." (MKII) *'Friendship #2: Skull-in-the-Box:' Scorpion winds up a box which makes a giant skull pop out of it scaring off his opponent. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Atomic Egg: Scorpion turns into a penguin and lays an egg under the opponent, which explodes and takes the opponent with it. (UMK3, MKT) *'Hara-Kiri:' Neck Snap: Scorpion kneels on the ground, turns his head one direction, and twists his neck in the other direction, snapping it. (MK:D)thumb|right|250px|Scorpions Hara-Kiri *'Multality:' Raise Hell: '''Scorpion raises his arms up, his opponents are burn in agony and then explode. (MK:SM) *Brutality:' '''Searing Blade:' Scorpion envelopes himself in flames, and slices & dices nearby opponents and then cuts off their heads. (MK:SM) *'Babality:' Scorpion shouts (in a high pitched voice) "GET OVER HERE!" and uses the spear, which causes him to fly with it before landing. He then cries and throws a tantrum. (MK 2011) Endings *'Mortal Kombat: (Non-canonical)' "Marked for death years ago by the Lin Kuei, Scorpion was murdered by Sub-Zero. He left behind a wife and child in his former life but was allowed to return and avenge his death. Even with Scorpion's triumph in the Tournament and new title as Grand Champion, the price he paid was high. He can never again know his family and must exist forever with his secret curse." *'Mortal Kombat II:' "Upon learning of Sub-Zero's reappearance, Scorpion enters Shao Kahn's tournament. He witnessess Sub-Zero spare the life of an opponent and realizes that this is not the same Sub-Zero who murdered him long ago. He lets the ninja live and goes on to defeat the Outworlders in their unholy contest. With the defeat of Shao Kahn, Scorpion discovers a new purpose for his existence. He becomes the guardian of the new Sub-Zero to atone for murdering his older brother and in preparation for a third tournament." *'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3: (Semi-canonical)' "Scorpion is inadvertently released from his damnation in hell when Kahn's plan to overtake that realm goes awry. Free to roam Earth, Scorpion is enlisted by the Emperor to aid him in his quest to defeat and to destroy the chosen warriors. But, his allegiance to Shao Kahn falter when he discovers on of the chosen warriors to be Sub-Zero. Scorpion has vowed to protect the former ninja as restitution for killing his brother. Shao Kahn finds himself the victim of his own scheme as Scorpion is forced to turn on him. He destroys the Emperor and the Earth is returned to normal. Scorpion finds himself once again roaming the pits of Hell, only to one day rise again." *thumb|right|250pxMortal Kombat 4: ::''Scorpion: By defeating you, Sub-Zero, I have avenged the death of my family and clan. Now my soul can finally rest.'' ::''Sub-Zero: Your soul will never rest, Scorpion. The Lin Kuei may have been responsible for your murder... But your family's true killer still remains free...'' ::''Scorpion: If you are not the murderer, then who is?'' ::''Quan Chi: (comes in) I am the one you seek. To defeat my nemesis Sub-Zero, I needed the power of a spectre. You've done my bidding well, Scorpion. But now, I must return you to the Netherrealm.'' ::(Quan Chi performs a spell that starts engulfing Scorpion, intending to take him to the Netherrealm) ::''Scorpion: NEVER!!! (runs towards Quan Chi and grabs him before disappearing. Both reappear at the Netherrealm)'' ::''Quan Chi: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *'Deadly Alliance:' "The hunt for Quan Chi had led Scorpion to the palace of Shang Tsung. Scorpion entered the palace through a hidden passage. As he made his way through the lower levels, he was discovered by the two Oni he had previously encountered while in the Netherealm. Shang Tsung had secretly allied with Moloch and Drahmin as a backup defense against Quan Chi. The two Oni had been hidden in an underground chamber and were periodically fed mortals to keep them satisfied. Scorpion fought well but was overpowered by Moloch and Drahmin. Although the could not consume the ninja spectre, they devised another means for eliminating their foe that would satisfy their cruel nature. The Oni brough Scorpion before the portal to The Heavens that Shang Tsung had tapped as a source of limitless souls. They hurled him into the Soulnado and his hellspawn body was ripped apart by the purity of that realm." *'Deception: (Semi-canonical)' "The Elder Gods had transformed Scorpion into their weapon in order to defeat the Dragon King before his plans of domination unmade the realms. With his enhanced abilities, he tirelessly tracked Onaga through the realms until finally he cornered him in the Nexus. The Dragon King had many allies, but they were of no consequence. It was in fact Scorpion who was the true Champion of the Elder Gods, the Enforcer of their will. Only he could stop the menace that threatened all that exists. Only he could defeat the Dragon King." *'Armageddon: (Non-canonical)' "As the fire of Blaze was extinguished, what appeared in its place brought elation to Scorpion's tormented soul. His ninja clan, the Shirai Ryu, had been fully resurrected. Numbering in the thousands, they covered the surface of the pyramid awaiting Scorpion's command. Among them was Scorpion's wife and son. Their reunion was to be short-lived. The sorcerer Quan Chi suddenly appeared among them. He grabbed Scorpion's young son and disappeared through a portal to the Netherrealm. Enraged, Scorpion ordered his clan to hunt down the sorcerer. He will not rest until his son has been recovered and Quan Chi is dead!" *'MK vs. DC: (Non-canonical)' "Though Dark Kahn was defeated, his consciousness lived on. The Dark Lord's power and maliciousness found the perfect host in the body of the wrathful Scorpion. In the midst of his agony, Scorpion knew that he would soon be the most powerful creature in the universe - if he survived the transformation." Appearance Scorpion appeared as a yellow palette swap of Sub-Zero. He kept this appearance from the first MK to MK4 after which he bore two swords on his back and his kunai attached to a rope tied to his belt. Without his mask, his head is a (sometimes flaming) skull. In MK4, he is further distinguished by his skeletal motif, mostly in the mask, with bone-like structures lacing his uniform. Appearances in other media Film Scorpion has a small role in the first Mortal Kombat movie as one of Shang Tsung's guardians, who dies in a match against Johnny Cage. His signature spear move was changed to a living metal snake-like entity that shot from a slit in his palm and could fly to a limited extent. He was portrayed by Chris Casamassa, with Ed Boon providing the voice. Although he is not explicitly labelled as undead, he does tear off his mask to reveal nothing but a skull and subsequently attempts to attack Johnny Cage by breathing Hellfire, though it is blocked by a targe. Though both he and Sub-Zero are shown fighting for the same side in the tournament, their rivalry is briefly mentioned by Shang Tsung early in the film. In the animated film Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, Scorpion was again depicted as a henchmen to Shang Tsung opposite Sub-Zero. On the sorcerer's orders, the duo fought Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade and were almost successful in killing them until Raiden intervened and put the fight to a hault. The history between Scorpion and Sub-Zero was explored during the course of the film. He also appears briefly in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (played by J. J. Perry), during which he kidnaps Kitana after dueling the younger Sub-Zero to a draw. His rope-spear move was further modified into two smaller living metal entities (looking similar to the heads of crocodiles) that shot from his hand. Scorpion and Johnny Cage are the only characters confirmed to return in the third movie, Mortal Kombat: Devastation. Chris Casamassa is confirmed to reprise his role of Scorpion. The 2010 film pitch Mortal Kombat: Rebirth features Scorpion as a main character, employed by Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade to assassinate Baraka, Reptile and Shang Tsung in exchange for the opportunity to fight Sub-Zero. In this incarnation, he was portrayed by Ian Anthony Dale. In keeping with the pitch's technique of altering the games' storyline, it is said that Scorpion killed the older Sub-Zero. The pitch ends with him discarding his real name as Hanzo Hasashi and taking up the name 'Scorpion'. His signature spear was seen is the flashback of him killing the older brother of Sub Zero. Ian Anthony Dale will reprise his role as Scorpion in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Television Scorpion appeared in the second episode of ''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'', titled Sting of the Scorpion, in which he led an invasion of undead warriors against Earthrealm. He defeated Sub-Zero in kombat but was ultimately taken down by Liu Kang. He also appeared in several episodes of Mortal Kombat: Conquest, again played by Casamassa with an origin unrelated to the games. The seductive Vorpax guided Shang Tsung to a hidden recess in Outworld's cobalt mines which held a mystical emperor scorpion called the Scorpio. Shang Tsung unleashed the warrior soul trapped within it, which possessed Takeda, a guard for the Reyland family. Kung Lao was forced to fight the warrior and sent him to Hell once Scorpion killed his love, Jen Reyland. Scorpion was later resurrected by Shao Kahn, and built an organization of assassins for the Emperor, of whom Siro's brother was briefly a member. His last known deed was a reluctant partnership with the Lin Kuei to kill Kung Lao. It dissolved with the deaths of people close to him and Sub-Zero, and the two warriors ferociously battled each other to a draw, before the intervention of Kung Lao forced Scorpion to flee. He employed the living hand creature from the films rather than a spear. Comic book Scorpion is one of the main characters in the Malibu Comics series. Despite the game's portrayal of him as a neutral character, the comics portrays Scorpion as an evil entity: a specter consumed by revenge against Sub-Zero, decided to kill those close to him as well before killing him personally. During the first four issues of Blood & Thunder, Scorpion stalked Sub-Zero while reminding him he returned to kill him. Sub-Zero later realized Scorpion's power was fueled by his fears, so he overcome them and freeze-shatter the specter, only to force him to seek more power in the form of the Thao The Zhan. During the Tournament Edition final issue, he has a short fight with Kitana (who stopped him from murdering an unconscious Sub-Zero) which ends with his demise, and despite his past claims that killing him again would mean the end of his existence, that didn't stop him to reapper shortly after Goro answers the last question of the Tao Te Zhan. During the Battlewave series, Shao Kahn returns Scorpion to the living world using a mystical gem called the "Deathstone", which also allowed him to resurrect an army of undead soldiers under his control. Scorpion would turn into Shao Kahn's general, and his army would replace the mutants that engrossed his ranks. Scorpion played the antagonist role in Baraka's single issue Babality, in which he was ordered to kill a baby mutant under his care. The joined forces of Noob Saibot and Baraka stopped his plans and shattered the stone, though he kept one fragment still useful. Scorpion played in Shao Kahn's side during the second tournament for the Medallion. He killed Siang after hearing his story (stating "Only the dead are free") and then confronted Sub-Zero on the finish line. Despite Sub-Zero's speech about winning in a fair fight and that revenge would only serve to downgrade him more, Scorpion threw a scorching flame breath when he turned around, killing him though not before he reached the medallion and the victory to Earthrealm's team. Novel Scorpion is depicted in Jeff Rovin's non-canon Mortal Kombat novel (published in 1995 to coincide with the release of the movie) as being the combination of sorts of a father and a son, contrary to his game origins as "Hanzo Hasashi". The father, named Yong Park, was disemboweled by Sub-Zero before his family. The demigod Yu allowed Yong the opportunity to seek revenge, and Yong's spirit was permitted to merge with his son Tsui Park's body, in order to seek revenge under the form of Scorpion. Game information Scorpion's "Get Over Here!" and "Come Here!" spear taunts, in all of the Mortal Kombat games and movies, were voiced by Ed Boon himself. Unfortunately, when the earlier titles were ported from the arcade to the home consoles, only one of these two taunts were featured in the games due to memory constraints. They are some of the most easily recognizable catchphrases in video gaming history. Dan Forden, who creates the sounds and music for Midway's games, especially in the "Mortal Kombat" series, is the man responsible for the "Toasty" callings-in relation to Scorpion. This originated in Mortal Kombat II, in which a special input allowed Scorpion's flame skull fatality to be performed anywhere, the message "Toasty!" would then be shown. In Scorpion's flame skull fatality in Mortal Kombat 4, Dan Forden screams out "Toasty! 3D!!" in reference to Scorpion's fatality being incorporated in full 3D. Another Dan Forden calling featured in the game that is a clear reference to Scorpion is "Crispy" in which is said when a player performs the stage fatality in the Scorpion's Lair stage in UMK3. A tribute to Terminator 2: Judgment Day is seen during Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, when Scorpion is defeated by Liu Kang or Kung Lao. As he's dragged into the lava by the bloody skeletons of the damned, he holds out his right hand to give the camera a thumbs up as he's finally pulled under in a scene near-identical to the scene of the Terminator's destruction in a pool of molten steel. Also in Shaolin Monks, Scorpion will occasionally swear while performing his spear move (saying either "GET OVER HERE BITCH!" or "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"), the only character to do so in the Mortal Kombat series. Many fans also thought it was out of character for Scorpion to suddenly attack Liu Kang and Kung Lao in MK Shaolin Monks due to his neutral status. An image of Scorpion appeared on Johnny Cage's movie poster during the latter's ending in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, performing his signature spear move in the background. Other appearances *Scorpion has a cameo in the Season 2 opener of the Comedy Central show, Drawn Together as one of the new potential housemates the other characters consider. After questioned as to his special move, he impales Xandir (who is himself a video game character, or at least a parody of) with his spear, saying "Get over here!" then performs a head-rip Fatality on him, later grumbling "Oy vey" when Xandir resurrects himself with his extra lives and demonstrates his reach-around special move. Scorpion used this fatality in Mortal Kombat: Deception. It should be noted, however, that the "Head-Rip Fatality" is normally performed by Scorpion's main enemy, the original Sub-Zero. *ReBoot episode "Game Over" features a Mortal Kombat-esque game, in which the character Enzo Matrix reboots as Scorpion. *In Krypt UI of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, the player can buy a video, "Cooking with Scorpion". This shows the dead ninja spectre chopping various meats, and decorating a cake. This was originally a promotional video for Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. *Scorpion also appears as an unlockable skin in Midway's Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy. *He was a secret player in Midway's NBA Jam: Tournament Edition and the arcade-only game, The Grid. *On the Adult Swim show Robot Chicken, Joey Fatone of NSYNC is trying to be a martial arts master and avenge the death of his fellow singers. The first person he battles is Scorpion, and while battling, Scorpion uses his signature spear and rips off his head. Sub Zero and Smoke also make appearances within the same skit, who also both proceed to slaughter Joey with their signature moves. Character Relationships Original Timeline *Once a member of the Shirai Ryu clan. *Had wife and son. *Hired by Quan Chi to locate a map in MK: Mythologies Sub-Zero. *Encountered and killed by the Elder Sub-Zero in the Shaolin Temple *Re-appear as a Specter, he was defeated by the Elder Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm''' in MK: Mythologies Sub-Zero.' *Returned from Hell and killed the '''Elder Sub-Zero' in MK1. *Believing the younger Sub-Zero to be the Elder Sub-Zero whom he had killed in the Mortal Kombat tournament, then he spared Sub-Zero's when he witnessed him sparing a life of an opponent. *He escaped from Hell once again from Shao Kahn's occupation of earth and then allied with him, then when he learned that the Sub-Zero was fighting for the earth warriors, he turned on Shao Kahn to fight for Sub-Zero. *'Quan Chi' informed Scorpion that Sub-Zero was responsible for the destruction of his clan, but after defeating Sub-Zero eventually he learned that Quan Chi was the one who killed his entire clan. Quan Chi then became Scorpion's arch nemesis. *Trained Shujinko '''his fighting styles. *Attacked by '''Moloch and Drahmin before Deadly Alliance, and later was thrown by them into a Soulnado. *Transformed by the Elder Gods to destroy Onaga,then killed some of his Tarkatan guards. *Defeated by Shujinko 'at the end of ''Deception's Konquest mode. *Tried to kill '''Taven and Daegon because the Elder Gods promised that they would resurrect his clan, but in a strange turn of events, the clan was revived as the undead. *Joined the Forces of Darkness in the final battle of Armageddon, ''if for no other reason than to destroy his arch-nemesis, '''Quan Chi'. *Stabbed and killed by Sub Zero in Armageddon. Alternative Timeline *Defeats Kung Lao *Defeats Nightwolf *Is promised by Raidan that he will request the Elder Gods to bring back his family and clan if he spares the Elder Sub-Zero's life, which he agrees too. *Defeats human Cyrax and Sektor when they insulted his clan. *Faces the Elder Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm and defeats him. *Decides to spare him due to his agreement with Raidan but is shown by Quan Chi false and horrible images of his family and clan being murdered by Sub-Zero. *Seeing this makes Scorpion angry enough to kill Sub-Zero, breaking his agreement to spare him. *Later he and Quan Chi challenges Liu Kang but are defeated. *Much later the original Sub-Zero'''s younger brother challenges him and defeats him, but before he can finish Scorpion off, he is taken by his own robotic clan, letting Scorpion escape. *When '''Raidan looks to ally himself with Quan Chi he is stopped by Scorpion and they fight, yet Raidan wins. Stage Relationships *Goro's Lair: Before he is about to kill Sub-Zero here, Quan Chi appears and reveals he was the one who slayed Scorpion's clan and family. Quan Chi banishes Scorpion to Hell, but Scorpion manages to drag Quan Chi in at the last second. *Hell: Scorpion takes residence and occasionally faces opposition here. (UMK3-MKT) *Moloch's Lair: In his search for Quan Chi, Scorpion is attacked by onis Moloch and Drahmin. (MKDA) *Nexus Arena: Before Shujinko can complete his quest, Scorpion challenges him to a best three-out-of-five to test his skills. (MKD) *Scorpion's Lair: Scorpion encounters Taven here and attempts to derail the Elder Gods' plan by slaying Taven. (MKA) *Shang Tsung's Palace: The battle between Scorpion and the two onis continues all the way up to the palace. Scorpion's body is destroyed when he is thrown into the Soulnado. (MKDA) *Shaolin Temple: Sent to retrieve an important map, Hanzo Hasashi meets the original Sub-Zero for the first time. Sub-Zero kills him in combat. Hasashi would return for revenge as the hellspawn Scorpion. (MKM:SZ) Trivia *During his boss battle in Shaolin Monks, after dodging his spear too many times, Scorpion will scream "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" or "GET OVER HERE BITCH!" *After defeating Scorpion in Shaolin Monks, Scorpion gets dragged into the lava by skeletons. As his arm goes in, he gives the player a thumbs up. This is a reference to the ending of the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day , in which the T-800 (Arnold Schwarzenegger) gives John Connor a thumbs up before he gets engulfed by molten metal. *He is the only character whose Hara-Kiri does not draw blood. Also, Scorpion's Hara Kiri was taken from Mortal Kombat: Conquest. *In various interviews, Ed Boon has openly admitted that his favorite character has always been Scorpion, and that any Mortal Kombat game would feel incomplete without Scorpion. While Scorpion was absent from MK3, he was later added to UMK3. *When the elder Sub-Zero died after the first tournament, there was no immediate direct quote or statement, nor was there any strong evidence to prove that Scorpion had in fact done it (what was offered at the time was that somebody murdered Sub-Zero, and Scorpion was the most likely candidate for his death). The release of the official Mortal Kombat II comic book and Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks revealed that Scorpion had in fact killed Sub-Zero, ending any rumors and debates. *Scorpion's yellow costume is said to have mocked not only Sub-Zero, but also the Lin Kuei, as Takeda (who was a member of the Lin Kuei) developed Ninjutsu, which he considered a superior fighting style to what the Lin Kuei had. He quickly left the Lin Kuei and formed the Shirai Ryu clan, the Lin Kuei's main enemies. *Scorpion was one of four selected characters to appear in the cover for a special edition of the Mortal Kombat Deception game in the Xbox console. The special edition of this Xbox game included a metallic card of his character. *The movie Ghost Rider makes a reference to Scorpion when Ghost Rider, while atop a skyscraper, uses a chain to grab a helicopter and pull it toward him while yelling "COME HERE!". **Scorpion's blazing skull is in turn a homage to the Ghost Rider. **In the official Mortal Kombat comic book, Scorpion grabs Sub-Zero and tells him to look into his eyes. This is a clear reference to the Ghost Rider and his "Penance Stare" power. *Scorpion's name refers to his fighting stance (from the original MK to MK Gold), in which his right arm emulates the "scorpion tail". This stance comes from the Shaolin Fist fighting style. In addition, the hilt of his swords in MK 2011 reselmble the stingers of scorpions. *At Deception/Unchained:Konquest Mode: Just one hit to Scorpion at Chaosrealm and he will say "My Clan will see you dead!". *Scorpion's Hellish Dismemberment Fatality is one of three Fatalities in Deception where the loser pleads for mercy before being finished off. The other two being Sub-Zero and Kira. In Sub-Zero's case, he freezes the opponent's legs and shatters them, then finally stomps on the opponent and their head pops off. Kira, on the other hand, throws her knives into the opponent's feet, then walks toward them and rips their torso off. *Scorpion is seen in the intro of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon in a sword fight with Sub-Zero and is seen briefly racing up the pyramid when Liu Kang stops Shang Tsung from reaching the top. *Scorpion's first name "Hanzo" may be a possible reference to famous real-life samurai and possible ninja Hanzō Hattori. *After their resurrection, Scorpion & Noob Saibot seem to never meet again after MK1. *In game Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Nathan "Rad" Spencer uses move with his bionic arm which acts like Scorpion's Bloody Spear, even with line "Get Over Here!". But in Spencer's version doesn't stun his opponent and there is no blood due to the nature of game. *In the Facebook game Monster Galaxy, a Moga named Scorpius is designed after Scorpion's MK1 outfit, to further mimic him, its promotion link also says "Get Over Here!" even has a move called "Hand Snake," a nod to Scorpion's spear which was once mistaken as a snakelike creature. Ironically its element type is ice as opposed to fire. You may take a look at the screenshot here: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scorpius_Promotion.png *Scorpions have two ninja swords. From MKDA to MKA he uses one of them as his weapon style. In MK 2011 he finally use both of then on some of his moves. Gallery Scorpionend1.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Ending - Part 1 Scorpionend2.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Ending - Part 2 Scorpionend6.gif|Scorpion's MK: Deadly Alliance Ending - Part 1 Scorpionend7.gif|Scorpion's MK: Deadly Alliance Ending - Part 2 Scorpionend8.jpg|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Deception Ending - Part 1 Scorpionend9.jpg|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Deception Ending - Part 2 Mktend1.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Ending - Part 1 Mktend2.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Ending - Part 2 Mktend3.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Trilogy Ending - Part 3 End1s.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat II Ending - Part 1 End2s.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat II Ending - Part 2 kard.jpg|Scorpion's Bio Kard Bio (1)s.gif|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat 3 Bio Bio1 (1).gif|Scorpion's MK: Deadly Alliance Bio - Part 1 bio2s.gif|Scorpion's MK: Deadly Alliance Bio - Part 2 bio1 (1).jpg|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Deception Bio - Part 1 bio2 (1).jpg|Scorpion's Mortal Kombat Deception Bio - Part 2 Fatality Scorpion 01.jpg|Scorpion's Toasty Fatality Scorp versus.png|Scorpion's UMK3 VS screen Scorpionversus.gif|Scorpion's MK4 VS screen Alt scorpion.jpg|Scorpion's alt. costume in MKA and primary in MKD 824_scorpion_wallpaper01.jpg scorpion_mka-b.jpg scorpion_mkd-b.jpg scorpion_mksm-b.jpg 5.png|Scorpion vs Sub-Zero in Klassic Costumes mk_shaolin_monks_00.jpg|Scorpion in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks scorpion_mka2-b.jpg dicas-do-jogo-o-mortal-kombat-deadly-alliance.jpg|Scorpion vs Quan Chi in MK: Deadly Alliance Scorpiontoasty.jpg|Scorpion's Hellfire 02 (2).jpg 04.jpg|Scorpion performing his fatality in MK 2011 05.jpg|Scorpion's MK9 victory pose 1039153-mk01_12_super.jpg|Scorpion vs Sub-Zero in the comic books Images (4).jpg|Scorpion in The Grid 95b69e0661596073b09066835f0ab7f4 view.jpg|Scorpion in Mortal Kombat (web series) 71944971008095723776 - Cópia.jpg|Scorpion in Defenders of the Realm image_gallery.jpg mkt-screenshot12.png|Scorpion's Hell Hand mk5_profilelarge - Cópia.png mk6-07.jpg|Scorpion vs Mileena in Puzzle Kombat Hell.jpg|Scorpion in Hell Once again in the NetherRealm.PNG|Scorpion in Adema Theme for Deadly Alliance Scorpion Close Up.PNG ClassicScorpion.png|Scorpion has no white eyes Shirai Ryu Mask.png|linktext=Scorpion's Mask MK9 scorpion.jpg Image13-1-.jpg es:Scorpion ru:Скорпион pt:Scorpion Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Images Cleanup Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Characters Category:Spectre